


Happy couple

by sitswithcats



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, sort of anyway joetrick is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where joetrick is real and out to the public and anytime all four are in an interview together and the interviewer asks something like “So how’s the happy couple?” Pete grabs Andy’s hand and says “We’re doing just fine thanks for asking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy couple

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb imsorry  
> when i was in this group chat with a couple people i dont talk to anymore i said this and now im writing it

“Man what’s taking him so long?” Joe groans, tipping his head back on the couch, looking at Patrick and Andy.

The three men have been waiting in the living room of Pete’s house for nearly twenty minutes, waiting for him to get ready for their interview.

“I don’t know, I’ll go get him.” Patrick stands.

“Hurry back, we need to leave soon. The interview is at three and it’s two thirty.” Andy says.

Patrick nods and quickly runs up the stairs, finding Pete’s bedroom. Once up there he knocks on the door, letting himself in. 

“You ready yet? We have to go.” 

“Give me a minute, I can’t seem to find my watch.” Pete says, lifting the blankets off his bed looking for it.

Patrick looks around the room, “I don’t even know how you found anything in this room of yours, it’s a mess. You’re like a teenage boy.”

“Lay off and help me look okay?”

Patrick rolls his eyes and starts looking around to help. He bends down to look under the dresser and see’s it under a clump of dust.

“Do you ever vacuum?” Patrick asks, grabbing the watch and sitting up.

Pete looks over and grins, “You found it!”

“I did, now let’s go, we should have left ten minutes ago.” Patrick stands, handing him the watch.

Pete puts it on and rubs the dust off, “You and Joe could have left without me you know.”

“No we kind of need all four of us. It’s a band interview.”

“Well ever since you two came out all the questions have been directed towards that, maybe a few about our music but they’re always directed for you or Joe to answer, me and Andy could walk out halfway through an interview and no one would notice. And usually it’s always the same question. ‘How’s the happy couple’”

“That’s not true, and it’s not always that question either.”

Pete just shrugs, “Yes it is, and come on, we should go now before Andy comes up here and yells.”

-

The interviewer is nice, a sweet girl with a big smile that seems genuinely happy she’s interviewing them.

Joe and Patrick are, of course, sitting next to each other, Joe on the end. Pete’s next to Patrick with Andy on his other side.

It’s about halfway through when the inevitable question comes, but this time, Pete has a plan.

“So,” The interviewer starts her question, looking towards Patrick and Joe, “How’s the happy couple?”

Patrick opens his mouth to answer but is quickly cut off when Pete reaches over and grabs Andy’s hand.

“Me and Andy are doing great, thank you for asking.”

It’s clearly a joke, the interviewer understands this and starts laughing quietly to herself, trying to keep up a professional appearance. The three other men look at Pete who has a smug grin on his face. Andy takes his hand back and Patrick hits him upside the head.

“Really Pete?”

Pete just laughs, “Hey, it’s not a lie, I am doing pretty great.”

Joe rolls his eyes and the interviewer manages to collect herself. 

“As funny as that is, the question I have was directed towards, the actual couple in the room.” She says, smiling at Pete. 

“We are doing great actually,” Joe answers, “but we have to go home and deal with this guy the rest of the day.” He uses his thumb to point at Pete.

She smiles and laughs lightly, “I’m sure he can be a handful, but at least he’s funny.”

Patrick just snorts, “He’s way less funny at home, believe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> like i said before this was dumb  
> anyway send me prompts to my tumblr i might write them sits-with-cats.tumblr.com no guarantee tho but ill try


End file.
